warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 19
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 18 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 20}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 19. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Wolkenschweif *Borkenpelz *Rauchpfote *Sandsturm *Graustreif *Wieselpfote (nur sein Leichnam) *Maispfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Prinzessin *Dunkelstreif *Blaustern *Aschenpfote *Weißpelz *Rußpelz *Silberfluss *Tüpfelblatt Ereignisse Tod *Wieselpfote Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Meute, Meute. Töten, töten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Hochkiefern **Schlangenfelsen **DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Maus *Kaninchen *Hund **Meute Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Beinverletzung *zerfetztes Ohr Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, Zweibeiner, Monster, DonnerClan, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Mentor, Schüler, Ältester, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenaufgang, Mond *Redewendung: "mäusehirning", "großer SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 233: Der Satzteil "(...), and inviting her to go hunting might be a good way of doing that." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und sie zur Jagd einzuladen könnte eine gute Möglichkeit sein/bieten, dies zu tun.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), und hoffte auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, wenn er sie zur Jagd mitnahm." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 211 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 234: Das Wort könnte vom Satz "(...), erst dann könnte uns (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 212 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 236: Rauchpfote wird fälschlicherweise als gefleckt beschrieben. *Seite 236: Das Wort Fetzen vom Satz "(...) reiße ich in Fetzen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 213 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 237: "(...) ich auch gefragt." - Statt gefragt müsste es "ausgesucht" oder "gewählt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I'd have chosen ist (vgl. Seite 214 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 237: Der Satzteil "He couldn't ignore the warm feeling (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er konnte das warme Gefühl nicht ignorieren (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wieder einmal wurde im warm ums Herz, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 214 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 237: Der Satzteil "Almost at one he picked up (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Fast sofort nahm er (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) war unverkennbar (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 215 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 237: Der Satz "But we'll be too late." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Aber wir werden zu spät kommen/sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 215 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 237: Der Satzrest "(...) of facing danger with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 215 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 237: Der Satzrest "(...), whatever it was, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 215 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 238: Der Satzrest "(...), he realized; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 215 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 240: Der Satzrest "(...), all his grieve for Silverstream reawakening." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 217 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 240: Der Satzteil "He was interrupted by (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) unterbrach ihn.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 217 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 240: Maispfote wird mit weiß-braunem Fell beschrieben, obwohl sie in der Originalausgabe eigentlich rot-weißes hat (vgl. Seite 217 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 240: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 218 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 240: Der Satzrest "(...), and blood bubbling in her nostrils." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 218 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 241: Der Satzrest "Somehow (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 218 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 19 Kategorie:Verweise